Sakura's Cliffside Kiss
by SilverMoonFlames
Summary: Lee sneaks to Sakura's house in the middle of the night and takes her to an absolutely enchanting place. Sakura is shocked at what Lee does next, but maybe this was what she had been missing all along. LeeSaku oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Naruto whatsoever. Poo... :'(**

"Gee,I had fun,Sakura-san! We should do it again,sometime!" he had said enthusiastically.

She only gave him a nervous laugh,and held her arm behind her head.

"Heh,sure, should."

His warm,goofy smile was planted so eagerly on his face. She kinda smiled back.

Yeah,hanging with Naruto was fun,now.

He was basically her brother.

They hung out,talked,confided in each other,everything best friends did.

So...if they were supposed to be brother and sister...

Why had he asked her on a date?

She guessed it was fun...she really enjoyed his company. But not as a boyfriend.

She didn't even know why she had agreed.

She just did.

But,oh well,it was over,and Sakura would talk to him tomorrow...even though she really didn't want to...about how they just needed to be friends...any relationships could ruin their friendship. But she smiled as warmly as she could back to him.

"So see ya tomorrow,kay?" he said,hiding his teeth again,but still smirking.

"Yeah,of course,unless,though-"

"Yeah,yeah,Lee or Sasuke,I know."

She laughed. It was pretty funny how popular she was with the boys,now.

Naruto was her brother,Sasuke was like her flirtish brother,she guessed...they hung out a lot,and Sasuke was a lot friendlier with everybody ever since he returned from Itachi's downfall,about a year after he had originally left. Well,they were a little sluggish after he came back,of course,but they eventually warmed up to him,again. But,yeah,all in all,Sasuke was her brother above anything else.

It was Lee,though, that could ever have really been her boyfriend.

She played and laughed and talked with him,just like Naruto and Sasuke,but they did like bf-gf things. She held his hand sometimes,and he took her on dates. One time she had pecked him on the cheek after he had saved her life. But she still denied his requests to take it to the next level.

"Well,later,then," Naruto said with a wave of his hand and left. She stared back at him for a while,then shook her head,a somewhat confused smile on her face.

She sure loved him and Sasuke and Lee...just not all in the same way.

Then she walked into her two-story house,the thought of her warm bed enticing her to hurry,so she picked out some cute pajamas,went to the bathroom to change and was back in her small but cozy room in two minutes flat.

But,to perhaps purposely prolong her ever-awaited sleep,she stood in front of her vanity and slowly caressed her hair with her fine-toothed brush. It was Lee's idea,really,to let her hair grow out that long,nearly to her waist,but whatever. It was shinier this way.

Suddenly a knock was heard in the direction of her window. She didn't startle,though,only set the brush down and turned to the window-on her left wall- sarcastically,leaning her hands on the vanity edges.

"Sakura-san,open up!" Lee said,voice muffled by her virtually sound-proof walls,tapping on her glass cheerfully.

She smiled,butterflies lighting up her brilliant face. She had tried to play it cool,but his face had always made her so excited,so she raced to the window and unlatched it so they could talk. Again.

This was the fourth time this would sneak from his house and find his way to Sakura' would talk for hours about...well nothing, he would jump away and creep back home.

"Hey," it was all she could do to keep from squealing her excitement. His face...his irresistable smile...

"Hello,...may I come in,tonight?" he said politely.

"Uh-," she wasn't sure about that.

"Please,I only wish to get out of the cold. It is freezing tonight," he explained,a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh,okay," she said and put the security lock on while he climbed into her room,then closed it back.

"You should have asked sooner. I hate that you were so cold all those other nights," Sakura said,sitting on her bed.

"That is all right. I was also wondering...if we could do something else,tonight," Lee asked rather timidly.

"Oh...like what?"

"It is a surprise,will you come with me?" he asked,now excited.

"Um...I suppose." She could trust him.

"Great!" he flashed her a smile and was fixing to coax her out the window again,but stopped.

"Hmm...you will want to change into something warmer," he observed.

"Oh! Heh,okay,be right back," she laughed sheepishly,and grabbed a robe and jacket from her closet.

"You go first," Sakura said,turning back to him. Lee nodded and lept from the window,used his hands to swing himself around the overhanging tree,and landed on the ground in a confident crouch. She smiled back at her knight in shining armor and lifted her window a little more. Then she crouched on her sill and propelled herself through the air,feet first,feeling the wind wrap itself around her head,through her hair and on her face,until she let the slick midnight grass slide from under her. She landed one leg out,one foot planted under her. Lee helped her up and took her hand.

"Follow me," he said,still smiling and ran across the street. Sakura struggled to keep up with his dragging hand.

After he dashed through the local park,across some more streets and through an area of woods,Lee stopped.

"Close your eyes," he told her,wrapping his hands over her eyes. Sakura smiled and put her hands over his.

"Now just follow my lead," Lee instructed,taking careful steps through the last bit of trees.

"Can I look now?" Sakura asked,somewhat excited.

"Not yet," he answered,taking his hands off her face."Stay there,and do not peek."

Sakura covered her own eyes,now rather confused.

After a second she heard his voice again.

"Okay,look!"

She opened her eyes and gasped.

She was at a loss for words.

There they were,isolated on the tip of a cliff,with nothing below and far but water. Ocean.

Sakura quickly clung to Lee's jumpsuit,who laughed.

"It is all right. You will not fall. Look," he told her.

She opened her eyes again and looked where he was pointing. Somewhere in the distance.

There was a full moon,huge,bright,and shining silver. It hung just above the watery horizon,casting shimmery reflections on the stretch of ocean.

Sakura was in such awe she let go of Lee and just stood on the edge of the overhanging cliff.

Lee was relieved when a smile finally spread across her face.

He stood behind her and took her hands,holding them out on either side of her.

Sakura laughed."It...I feel like I'm flying."

Lee rested his chin on her right shoulder."You are."

Chills were sent up her spine as he did that. Her stomach flew into conniptions as butterflies engulfed her.

She turned her head to look at him,inch-to-inch faces.

"Lee-san..." she said quietly.

Lee only smiled back,pleased she was accepting his gesture.

Sakura hesitantly smiled back,returning her gaze forward.

For about an hour the two stayed there,just like that,being content that words were not needed.

Until the moon disappeared beneath the waters and the sky was lightening.

Sakura straightened quickly.

"Oh,Lee,I have to go home before my mom finds out I've been out all night!" she cried,and began to rush home.

Lee grabbed her hand,"Do not go."

"But Lee,if my mom finds out I've been out with a boy this long she'll-" Sakura was cut off as Lee took her other hand and drew her to him.

He pressed his lips to hers,keeping his eyes open to see her reaction.

Sakura caught so off-guard she just let herself be dragged to him and plant a kiss on her. At first a flood of different,battling emotions pummeled her,making her unsure and confused of what to do and feel.

She almost pulled away.

But a last,sudden idea seemed to present itself to her as she felt him fixing to pull away at her reaction,or lack of one.

Quickly she chose an emotion and an action.

Which was to enjoy her first kiss.

**Plz plz review! This is my favorite pairing,tell me if it's yours,too!**


End file.
